fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Sudo Maasa
Years Old |height= 166cm |formergroup= SKE48 |formerteam= Team KII |debuted= March, 2009 / 2nd Generation |graduated= May, 2015 |colour= 1C1C1C |}} Sudo Maasa was a member of SKE48's Team KII. She has since been working in theater, and is currently the playing manager of Hello! Project's acting club Engeki Joshibu. Profile * Name: Sudo Maasa * Birth Date: July 3, 1992 (age ) * Birth Place: Tokyo, Japan * Status: **2009-03-29: SKE48 Member **2009-05-25: Team KII Member **2015-05-05: Graduated * Hobby: Making cookies, collecting stickers * Special skill: Drawing charcter art!! * Habit: It's gone now * Disliked thing to do: Bugs (all) * Scared of: Bugs * Favorite English Word: "Baseball" * Favorite Anime: InuYasha, Meitantei Conan, Shaman King. * Favorite Manga: Ao Haru Ride. * Favorite book: Ranma 1/2, Candy Candy * Favorite word: "LOVE" * Favorite season: Fall. * Favorite food: Sushi, umeboshi, fish * Least favorite food: Eggplant * Special Skill: Being able to sleep with her eyes open. * Strong Points: Being a sore loser. * Weak Points: Being on her own, pace too much. * Favorite Subject: Japanese. * Favorite Color: Light Blue, Blue. * Favorite Animal: Dogs. * Favorite Song in the Past: "Dango 3 Kyoudai" by Hayami Kentarou and Shigemori Ayumi (with Hidamari Kids and Dango Chorus). * Charm point: Eyes Trivia * Her mother's name is Maki and was born on February 4th. * She has an older brother and a younger sister. * She has a nephew, born in 2012, who is the son of her younger sister. * Has three pet dogs named Candy, Ururu, and Cross. She also has a pet rabbit named Taremi. * Graduated from high school in March 2011. * She was considered one of the best actresses in AKB48 Group. * She was known for her "my pace" character and for her cool presence. * Once had a very noticeable lisp, but it faded with time. * She auditioned for SKE48 with dyed brown hair. * She is a fan of many manga and anime, such as InuYasha, Detective Conan, and Shaman King. This is credited to her history of watching various shounen anime with her brother when she was younger, including The Prince of Tennis, Digimon, Hagane no Renkin Jutsushi, and Yu-Gi-Oh. * She, alongside Fukumura Mizuki, Mano Erina, and Iikubo Haruna, are fans of the manga Ao Haru Ride. * Said that she would love to meet voice actor Yamaguchi Kappei. * She is very good with kanji. * Can play the guitar. * Have received a driver's licence. She got the license in June 2014. * Her favorite artists are Sakurazuka Yakkun and SUMMERS. * In 2008 she said that she was going to read 10 books before the end of that year. * She is the only member of SKE48 to be good at waking up in the morning, as the rest of the members said that they're bad at doing so. Sudo commented that she wakes up even before her alarm rings. * In late 2010, she performed in the lead role of the live action movie Light Novel no Tanoshii Kakikata as Yabusame Tsurugi (流鏑馬剣). The movie is an adaptation of a manga of the same name. * On May 15, 2012, she, Natsuyaki Miyabi and Yasuda Kei performed in a comedy play titled B・B ~bumpy buddy~. * In late July 2015, Sudo opened a new personal Twitter account. * From August 5 to August 8, 2015, she performed in the Tambourine stage-play Kizame, Gaga Hada Ni-Kun no Ibuki o. * From October 8 to October 18, 2015, she performed in a musical remake of the stage play Thank You Very Berry. This musical was also directed by Sudo, which was her first venture in doing so. * On October 27, 2015, she appeared on Nakajima Saki's radio show Nakajima Saki no Cute na Jikan. * On November 2, 2015, she appeared in the TV drama Minami-kin no Koibito my little lover (南くんの恋人my little lover). * From December 3 to December 13, 2015, she performed in Super Danganronpa ~Sayonara Zetsubou Gakuen~ THE STAGE. as Tsumiki Mikan. * From January 6 to January 11, 2016, she performed in Quantum Dolls as Randgrith, a figure from Norse Mythology. * From November 20 to November 24, 2019, she performed in the stage play Okusuri no Kusuri. Singles * Aozora Kataomoi * Gomen ne, SUMMER * 1!2!3!4! YOROSHIKU! * Banzai Venus * Pareo wa Emerald * Oki Doki (Center) * Kataomoi Finally * Aishiteraburu! * Kiss Datte Hidarikiki * Choco no Dorei * Utsukushii Inazuma * Sansei Kawaii! * Mirai to wa? * Bukiyou Taiyou * 12gatsu no Kangaroo * Coquettish Juutai Chuu (Center) Honorary Titles Category:SKE48 Graduates Category:SKE48 2nd Generation Category:1992